All or Nothing
by InARedDressAndAlone
Summary: Daere is stressed-out and fed up, but she likes the way her life is. That is, until her twenty-fifth birthday starts changing everything. Can the first man who's made her feel something in years convince her and himself it's worth it? Shannon Moore/OC
1. Hangovers and Kidnapping

One minute I was deep in a dream about soft lips and intense green eyes, the next I was sitting naked in my bedroom floor, tangled in the sheets, and still dazed from the three-foot drop off the bed. Confused, I looked around at all the stuff that was formerly on my bed, including myself. The room tilted slightly as I tried turning my head.

"Morning, sunshine" a familiar voice called from the doorway. Holding my head and cracking open my eyes, I found myself looking up at the woman who was usually my favorite cousin.

"What?" I managed to get out. My mouth was Sahara-dry and my throat felt like it had been sandpapered. I couldn't figure out why on earth I was awake this early on a Sunday morning at the beginning of my vacation, especially when I was still very much feeling the effects of the night before. She smiled at me, entirely too happy for the ungodly hour.

"It's a surprise. Get up and get a shower. I'll go make you some coffee...and if you don't I'm coming back with ice water." I glared at her, still trying to find my voice.

"You're an evil bitch, you know that?" I asked.

"Yep" she said, tossing me my robe. "Shower. Now."

I toyed with the idea of tossing a pillow at her retreating back, but as I was in no shape to counter the retaliation that was sure to follow, so I refrained. I managed to get to my feet before I got dizzy again, and I lost a few minutes leaning against the wall, waiting for the room to right itself.

Five minutes later I was standing under the steaming hot spray, letting it clear some of the cobwebs from my mind. Sighing in pleasure, I let my mind go blank and just enjoyed the hot water. However, the warmth was quickly erasing the brain-fog and I knew I had to get on with it before I was drug out of my apartment naked and covered with soap.

Reluctantly, I raised my hands to start washing my hair but stopped short when one hand started stinging fiercely. Lowering it down to eye level, I soon saw the problem. The knuckles of my right hand were swollen, bruised and still seeping blood. More dried blood flaked off to float down the drain as I stared at my hand, desperately trying to remember hurting myself but coming up shockingly blank. Obviously I had hit someone recently, I just couldn't recall who or why.

Finally lowering my hand, I quickly took stock of the rest of my body. My left ass cheek and the back of my thigh was tender too. Still desperately groping for any vestiges of memories, I finished my shower, dressed, and made my way downstairs to the kitchen on autopilot.

Drawn by the smell of fresh coffee, I stepped into the kitchen. Tee was leaning over the counter, reading something and idly scratching Bigfoot's belly with one foot. I glared my dog.

"Some watchdog you are. Traitor." she just rolled her golden eyes to look at me for a second before collapsing back under the stroking foot, looking for all the world like a large, over-stuffed striped pillow.

"Hey, she barked once or twice when I came in. You were just dead to the world." Tee said, turning to look at me.

"And just how much did you drink last night?" she asked.

I raised my eyebrow and shook my head. Big mistake, that.

"And Friday night, too. The girls took me out Friday night then the party was last night. And I don't remember."

A thought slipped into my mind at that. I was supposed to have stayed at Mandie's last night. Dashing over to the kitchen window, I pulled the shades apart. My Mustang was sitting in the driveway. Thank God. But that still didn't explain how I got home or who I punched. Remembering my hand, I held in out to Tee. She studied it for a minute then looked back at me questioningly.

"Don't have a clue." I said. "Obviously, I'm not in jail, but home in my own bed, alone. So I really don't know."

"You'll know soon enough, you know how your friends are. Anyway, I packed for you while you were in the shower."

I was gulping down coffee and couldn't answer right away. She was entirely too perky.

"Thanks. You wanna tell me where we're going now?" She grinned even wider, if that was possible, and shook her head, sending her red hair flying.

"Nope. I told you it was a surprise. After all, you're only turning twenty-five once." I groaned.

"Don't remind me" Being older than me, she shot me an evil look for that comment.

"Finish that. We need to get on the road. It's already almost ten."

"Alright already. But I need food"

"You are so weird. You're the only person I know that gets up starving after a night of drinking."

I just shrugged. Then, not knowing how long we were going to be gone on this little adventure, I looked at Bigfoot, thinking. I couldn't leave her alone.

"You dad's coming to get her in a little while. It's already taken care of."

Half an hour and a steak and cheese biscuit later, we made the turn to head towards Tennessee. This surprised me, I was figuring on a 'surprise party' at the farm, which was in the other direction.

"We're not going to the farm?" I asked, surprised.

"Nope. And I'm still not telling you. You might as well try to get some more sleep. It might help your disposition."

My head was beginning to throb mercilessly, and the bright July sun was stabbing into my eyeballs despite the dark sunglasses I was wearing. Digging around in my purse, I found some pain meds and downed two, and was shortly curled up in the seat of her Escape, out for the count.

The next time I became conscious, we were in the parking lot of a motel. It could have been any number of anonymous hotels that spring up beside the interstate. The sun was setting in a glorious blaze of color, and I had absolutely no idea where I was. It was getting annoying.

"'Bout time you woke up, sleeping beauty." Tee said to me through the open door. I slid my legs out and leaned my head on the door and looked at her through my shades.

"You feel any better?" she asked, slipping the straps to our bags onto her shoulders.

I finally stood up, and my legs immediately starting complaining their long confinement, tingling and burning. My head still felt like it was going to explode and my eyes burned. I just grunted in response.

"I'll take that as a no." she said as she swiped the key card and pushed the door open.

I flicked on the light. We could have been anywhere within a day's drive from home for all I knew. I flopped down on the bed, deciding that the way I felt, I could care less.

We spent the rest of the evening in relative peace, watching tv and ordering a pizza, all the while talking idly about any and everything. I'd long since given up on getting any pertinent information out of her. She'd also hijacked my cell phone and hid it so well I couldn't find it. I admit, I pouted for a little while before I came to the conclusion that I didn't want the damn thing anyway. Whatever was going on could damn well wait til I got home.

Sadly, I was once again comatose by about eleven p.m.

The next morning, after my shower and coffee, I stood at the end of my bed, wrapped in a towel and peering at the clothes she'd packed me. I had absolutely no idea what to wear, since I had no idea what we were going to be doing. However, I couldn't be to upset, because I finally felt human again. My brain was working and everything.

The bathroom door finally opened, starting me out of my thoughts. Tee emerged toweling her hair. I gave her my best pitiful look.

"I don't know what to wear."

She rolled her eyes and came over to rummage through my bag. A few minute later she tossed her picks in my hands and shoved me toward the bathroom.

"Go get ready, we got places to be." she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am" I said sarcastically as I escaped into the bathroom.

A little while later, I stared critically at my reflection. I couldn't do anything about the height, which was about 5'3 on a good day. But for the rest, I thought I looked pretty damn good. God knows, I'd certainly worked hard enough on my body, losing quite a bit of weight a few years ago and keeping it off. Oh, I'm definitely not perfect, I'm short, curvy, and solid but I'd long ago given up on pleasing anyone but myself, so it was all good.

I'm moderately pretty, I guess, I thought as I studied myself. My face is pretty heart-shaped and my features small and even. My lips are about my favorite thing about my face, because they're naturally dark pink and shaped like a cupid's bow, and my beauty mark sits just above the left corner of my mouth. Most other people like my eyes, 'cause they're big and a brown so dark it's almost black. The match my skin, I guess. It's always a golden color no matter the season, but now I was sporting my fairly dark summer tan. I like to think with the dark skin, dark eyes, and curly black hair that's currently liberally streaked with red I look exotic. I hope so anyway. God forbid I be 'cute.'

The outfit was one of my favorites, though. I smoothed my hands down the white tank top that hugged my moderately-large sized chest and small waist. It was emblazoned with intricate representation of a pin-up style devil girl tattoo. The black cargo capri pants sat low on my hips and black and white Addias flip-flops completed the picture. It also displayed every tattoo on my body, from my own devil girl on the back of my right shoulder, to the Asher family crest upper part of my left arm, and the intricate leg band that graced my left ankle and foot.

With the July humidity, I knew better than to try to straighten my hair, so mousse and curls it was. I had to admire the way the red wove through the black ringlets as I leaned forward to check my lip gloss. I'm way to old for a face-full of makeup and had long ago cut the routine down to the minimum: bronzer, powder, eye makeup, and either lip balm or lip gloss.

Finally done, I walked back into the other room to fetch my jewelry. I almost always wore two pairs of princess-cut diamonds that I'd had since college in my ears, so they would do. I slipped my favorite necklace on, a black diamond and ruby skull and crossbones that I'd found by sheer dumb luck, and I considered it my good luck charm. Fastening it under my hair, I turned to Tee for her approval. Her grin got even wider, if that was possible.

"You look great." she said. "Perfect."

Damn it, I couldn't tell anything about her plans from what she was wearing. Honestly, if you didn't know us, you would have no idea we were related. She's a few inches taller than me, and is a very fair skinned, green-eyed redhead. She's also a different body type, with bigger shoulders and smaller hips than me. She was wearing typical, cute summer attire consisting of a white, cherry-print tank top, denim shorts, and sandals.

She had her purse and keys in her hands. So I put on my best attitude and slid my shades on as we stepped out into the blazing July sun. I couldn't help but smile at her, no matter what she had planned for me.

"Let's rock out" I said, opening the passenger side door.

The countryside rolling by outside my window still didn't clue me in. Rural, lush and green it could have been home except for the grade of the land. It was flatter here, wherever here was. I just couldn't get worked up about it, though. It was a perfect summer day, warm with the sunshine pouring down and the sky gleaming sapphire blue. The wind was whipping my hair into a fair imitation of Medusa, and it brought the scents of wild honeysuckle and fresh-mown hay with it. I wanted to laugh with the joy of simply being alive and freed from my everyday life.

There was no conversation between us for a long time as we navigated the two-lane back roads. Tee seemed confident of where we were going, but that didn't necessarily mean we'd get there. We turned the radio up and sang along at the top of our lungs, and I was dancing around in my seat like a crazy person.

We were winding down our rousing rendition of Beyonce's "Upgrade U" when she slowed and navigated the Escape into a gravel wide spot at the side of the road. I watched curiously as she rummaged in her bag for something. After a few minutes, she pulled out a length of black satin that looked suspiciously like someone's tie and held it out triumphantly. Oh hell no.

"That's NOT what I think it is, is it?" I asked, crossing my arms. If I'd been standing, they'd be on my hips by now.

"I so am not putting that on." I said defiantly. She glared right back at me.

Well, twenty minutes and a fierce argument later, I was flying blind. I didn't like it, it set my nerves on edge. In my line of work, I was used to having all my senses at my disposal going into an unfamiliar situation and not being able to see, especially, made me nervous. By the time the car rolled to a stop, my adrenaline was spiking and my heart racing simply from the unknown.

Because I did trust her with my life, I let her open the door and guide me across a parking lot. I could feel the heat radiating from the blacktop and hear traffic. A door opened in front of me, washing cool air over my skin. I stopped just inside the door, unsure. Tee gave me an impatient little shove from behind, so I took another couple of steps and didn't bump into anything, so far so good.

I could hear rock music playing, but that's about all I could tell without my eyes. Suddenly, someone touched my face. I jumped and automatically went into a defensive pose. I hadn't even felt anyone move around me. Tee spoke from behind me, so I know it wasn't her touching me.

"Relax, it's ok." I could tell she was a few steps behind me, slightly to the left. But that still didn't solve the problem of who the fuck was touching me.

Now whoever was tugging at my hair, un-knotting the makeshift blindfold and pulling it away, the satin whisking smoothly over my face.

My eyes immediately popped open. I found myself staring up into a pair of mischievous green eyes.


	2. When our lives meet, will you know me?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer–I don't own anyone you might recognize from this story. They're their own property. Most of the characters are based on real characters, just the names have been changed to protect the guilty. I also don' t own any song lyrics or anything else I may quote.

Note–Sorry this is a short chapter, stay tuned next week.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesus. Tee sure did have a long memory for random things.

See, a couple years ago her best friend, Misti, developed an insane crush on Jeff Hardy and strong-armed me into watching the Hardy Show. Tee and I had already been wrestling fans for years, so we checked it out. Sure enough, I'd developed a small thing for the Reject. Nothing to compete with Misti's obsession, but I'd still been curious. I'd kept up, too. The internet was a wonderful thing. Add in my love of tattoos and the always present desire for another, and apparently it got me kidnaped and delivered to him.

Anyway, only a few seconds passed before he cocked his head and looked at me questioningly.

"I've never had anyone brought in here quite like that." he said, grinning. Tee piped up from behind me.

"It's an enforced vacation and birthday present. Thanks for all your help with this," she said, finally walking up beside me. The bitch had so set me up. I finally found my tongue and extended my hand.

"Daere Asher." see, even I remembered my name and my manners. His look got more confused.

"Dare?" he asked, making my name a question.

"D-a-e-r-e, but it's pronounced the same. It's Welsh."

"Oh, cool. That's definitely an unusual name. Daere. I like it." Even his voice was sexy. Especially when he was saying my name. He still had ahold of my hand, as a matter of fact.

"C'mon, I'll show you what we've came up with, and if you like it, we'll get started." he said, leading me further into the shop. I gave Tee an evil look and she just smile and got that fake-innocent look that meant I was probably in serious trouble.

However, I forgot any malice when Shannon unfolded the sheet of drawing paper with my design on it. All of my tattoos have been originals, and this one would be no different. My favorite pseudo-brother had drawn out the original idea for me, but the final product took my breath as I studied it.

The design was a complicated, intricate series of scrolling, interwoven lines surrounding a quote. However, that does not even do it justice. The lines themselves were red in the center, shading out to black at the edges and the words, in an equally intricate script, were black and backlit by what looked like a red glow. It was going to look absolutely perfect on my right side, covering it from just below my breast to my hip. I just stared at it for a few minutes, awed. Shannon finally nudged me.

"You like it?" he asked

"I love it. It's actually even more perfect than the idea in my head. Wow." I said, smiling.

"Perfect, you want that on your ribs, right?" he asked. My smile got even wider.

"Yeah"

"You know that's gonna hurt like a sonofbitch, right? And it's going to take a while, if you do it all at once," he said. Aw, he was warning me.

"I know," I said, "If possible, I want to get it all done at once. I know that's a long sitting, but I have no idea when the next time would be I could get away to get it finished and it would drive me crazy if it wasn't."

"Ok, then. Just so you know, I've never seen anyone who could take a rib tattoo this big in one session."

"I can take it, don't worry." I was looking forward to it, actually. Then another though occurred to me. Last I'd heard, he'd been apprenticing to tattoo, and that had been a while. Shit. I didn't know if I could handle hours of him tattooing me. And touching me.

And to add insult to injury, Tee abandoned me. Her phone had rang, and when she came back inside from her conversation, she'd calmly informed me that Misti and Heather were almost there and she was going to go meet them for lunch and shopping. I know my mouth dropped open when she told me. Shannon was across the room, making the transfer for my tattoo.

"You're in good hands," she'd said. I'd reminded her that she had also shanghaied my phone and I had no way of letting her know when I was done. She'd walked over to Shannon and held my red Blackberry out to him. He'd looked at her like she was crazy. She'd told him to keep it away from me and only let me call her from it when we were through. He'd just grinned and stuck it in his back pocket. Like I said, she's an evil bitch.

Sure enough, twenty or so minutes later, I found myself trying to hold my pants up and my shirt out of the way as he placed the stencil on my side. My tank kept slipping down and I was getting frustrated. He was seated in a chair, obviously trying not to laugh at me. Dammit, I was trying to be modest for once in my life. Then, the damn shirt slipped down again and I almost lost my grip on my pants. I swore. He was biting his lip. Fuck it.

"Oh, fuck it." I said, echoing my thoughts.

"Hold on a second." I yanked the damn shirt off, leaving me in nothing but my black bra. Thankfully, the shop was almost empty. He'd stopped trying to place the transfer and sat there, gloved hands resting on his thighs, watching me struggle with my clothes. He was watching my face, not my chest. I was impressed.

"I was wondering when you were going to do that. I was gonna ask, actually, cuz I don't want to get ink on a white shirt. From experience, I know it doesn't come out." He'd turned his had backwards and it looked good.

He rolled closer and finally placed the transfer on my wet skin and smoothed it down. When he pulled it away, a perfect blue outline remained on my skin, perfectly positioned.

I nodded.

"Looks good." I said, turning away to boost myself up on the chair.

"That's pretty sweet." he said as I stretched myself out and got comfortable. I was going to be there a while.

"What is?" I asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Your back. Who did it?" Duh. I hadn't exactly been thinking about my back piece. I had to admit, it was sweet, covering my upper back from shoulder to shoulder. I'd started out with two Coop pin-up girls, one on each shoulder and then added a set of crossed pistols in between them.

"Thanks. Brent Black usually does my stuff. He's from Florida."

"I've heard of him. Works at that place up in Tennessee, don't he?"

"Yep. He's always been great to me. I let him do my leg band and was so impressed I went back to him." He nodded in response, finished setting up. He looked up at me.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied, grinning.

I laid my head back on my arm and closed my eyes as he etched the first line and the familiar, burning pain flowed over me, washing goose bumps over my skin. I must have made an involuntary sound because he stopped and looked up at me questioningly.

Well, shit. I was gonna have to explain it to him.


	3. Pleasure, Pain, and Philosophy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer–I don't own anyone you might recognize from this story. They're their own property. Most of the characters are based on real characters, just the names have been changed to protect the guilty. I also don' t own any song lyrics or anything else I may quote.

Note–This Chapter gets a little sexually graphic…just a little teaser. Don't say I didn't warn you.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was looking at me with an expectant expression on that beautiful face, confused by my reaction. My nerve endings were still humming from the pain of the needles and the pleasure of his hands on my skin. Taking a deep breath, I tried to think of the easiest way to explain it as I looked down my body at him.

"You can keep going" I said, and he nodded and began on my tattoo again. I knew he was curious about my reaction but was too polite to press me about it. When I finally spoke again, my voice was huskier than normal, and I had to pitch it to carry over the buzz of the tattoo gun. How could I clarify this and not seem crazy? Oh well, here goes nothing, I thought.

"I didn't mean to startle you with my reaction."

He glanced up at me as he refreshed the ink.

"It's just that I…enjoy this. You may think I'm totally insane, but this clears my head. It's just enough pain that I can concentrate all my focus on just going with it. It's one of the very few things that can clear my mind enough that I can relax. The only things that even come close are a really hard workout and really great sex. I can't tell you why I feel the way I feel, maybe just bad wiring."

I shrugged, carefully keeping my torso still. Those green eyes were back on mine.

"That actually makes perfect sense to me. So I guess we got the same kind of crazy."

I couldn't help smile at that, and he smiled back, making my stomach do this strange little flutter thing.

"Me, sugar, I'm one of a kind. I'm always interested in unusual viewpoints, and that has to be one of the more fascinating ones I've heard."

This relaxed me again, and we settled into a companionable silence for a while. I couldn't help watching him as he worked. His face was focused and intent and his hands sure, but be was also bobbing his head a little as he softly sang along with the music playing, his voice clear and melodic. After a while, I just lay back and let my mind go, drifting in a sensual haze of pain, pleasure, and sound. I don't know exactly how much time passed before his voice recalled me to the present.

"Since your girl said that this was your vacation, I bet you're wishing you were back at work by now, especially since I've been torturing you for a few hours now."

I snorted.

"Not hardly. Believe me, babe, compared to a normal day at my job, this is like a day at the spa. This is my first official vacation in over two years. I've got a ridiculous amount of time saved up. I'm sure hell on sick days, though. Sometimes I swear I should get hazard pay. God knows, I end up hurt enough."

"Jesus, girl, what the hell is it you do?" he asked as I took the advantage of his pause to pour more ink to stretch.

"I'm a victim's advocate, head of my department actually. We cover three counties. Our main purpose is to make sure victims of violent crimes get the treatment they need, convince them to testify in court, that type of thing."

He sat back down next to me, preparing to start again. I glanced around the shop. Everyone else had left for the day, it seemed. We were alone.

"I still don't see how you could get hurt very much, that doesn't really seem that dangerous."

"It shouldn't be for most people, but I'm technically a detective, and I'm the only one in the department with the training to be in the field and carry a firearm. Makes it easier to tack on some more charges when some perp decides they want a piece of me."

I saw him getting ready to glove back up and thought of a good way to prove my point.

"Hold on a second, and let me see your hand." I said, taking his bare hand in mine. It was large, strong, and calloused in my grip.

Slowly, I guided it down the left, un-tattooed side of my ribcage, enjoying the heat of his skin on mine. Finally, I stopped mid-way down and ran his fingertips over the lumps under my skin. I removed my hand, and his stayed, exploring the old wound.

"I caught three 9mm rounds at close range. The body armor I was wearing barely stopped them, and the impact still shattered three ribs, one of which missed puncturing my lung by a few millimeters. That took me out for over a month. That's just one of the serious ones, though."

His eyes were a little wider when he looked back up at me, his hand still resting hot on my side.

"Just about six weeks ago, we were on a domestic call, a repeat. I had finally gotten the wife to let me take her into protective custody, and the husband objected, strongly. I'd just got her in a cruiser when dude tried to grab me, so the uniforms tackled him and took me down with them. Bounced the back of my head off a concrete curb and landed under about five hundred pounds of struggling men. I think I was out for a bout twenty minutes or so, pretty severe concussion. I'm still having a little trouble from that one, and that's one of the reasons I'm here."

Now there was respect in his gaze. He whistled low.

"And here people think what I do is dangerous. That how busted your hand up?" he asked, motioning to my injured hand.

"Nope, it seems to be alcohol related. I, ah… celebrated my birthday a little too much this past weekend and have yet to remember what happened. Man, I haven't drank like that in years. I ought to know better by now than to do things like that." I said, as I examined my hand. It was scabbing over nicely, and would probably scar. It would have plenty of company.

"I almost feel bad for whoever it was you decked. Looks like you cleaned their clock." he said, studying the injury.

"Yeah, someone would have to provoke me really bad for me to hit them. I can usually control myself better than that." I shrugged again. "I'll figure it all out when I get home."

"Lots of scars you got on your knuckles, babe." was his next observation.

"Well, I've always been a little clumsy, and I've never backed down from a fight in my life, so it comes with the territory."

"I hear that." he said and he went back to work on my side. He was getting closer to my hip, and the sensations were getting more intense.

"It gives me an advantage, though, especially at work. Domestic abuse cases are the worst, and the most dangerous. Believe me, men who will beat the shit out of their wives, the mothers of their children have absolutely no problem at all swinging on a lady cop. I've learned that people only see what they want to see. Most people look at me and see small, feminine and non-threatening, and so they let their guard down. I'm not going to hesitate to use that to my advantage when I need to." I smiled, and I know it was fierce.

"I can't blame you there, and you're right, people definitely will judge you on your appearance only. I know that firsthand." he said.

We settled back into silence, except for the rock music playing softly in the background, and I relaxed back into my peaceful daze.

Shannon glanced up at the woman as he worked. When her cousin had contacted him about doing her tattoo, he just thought he was doing something nice for a fan, and hell, he had the time to spare, so why not?

He hadn't expected her to be so intriguing. Or so beautiful. Oh, she was definitely hot with that curvy body and gorgeous face, but it was more than that. Much more. He sensed a kindred spirit in her.

There was just something about her that was completely indefinable. He couldn't think of another female he'd ever met that had the kind of confidence she had. She seemed utterly comfortable in her own skin.

He would bet money on the fact that she could handle just about any situation that life could possibly throw at her. She just had that tough, capable air about her.

Obviously, she was physically tough. He'd been tattooing her ribcage, an ultra-sensitive area, for going on six hours now and she hadn't once complained. Hell, she'd cracked jokes and told him funny stories for much of the time.

Then there was her mind, which was obviously razor-sharp and open to new ideas, like her amazing take on the experience of getting tattooed.

God, those eyes tugged at something deep inside him. They were large and liquid dark, so clear he thought he could almost see the future in their depths. He'd questioned her about the intricate leg band encircling her left ankle, which was a beautiful piece that he guessed was a memorial tattoo of some sort, reading, "Only death delays true love." The words were surrounded by intricate scrollwork and brightly colored, exquisitely shaded primitive stars. She'd simply looked him dead in the eyes and said she'd lost someone she'd loved very much, her tone making it clear that the subject wasn't open for discussion. And just for a second or two, incredible grief and pain and been written on her face.

And then there was that throaty little sound she'd made when he first put the needles to her skin. Sweet Jesus, he couldn't help but wonder if she'd make a noise like that in bed. His bed.

It sure as hell wasn't helping that right now he was tattooing the sweet, golden-skinned curve of her hipbone. Her skin and been so velvety soft and inviting under his hand when she'd guided it to those old, broke ribs.

Also, very, very close to his hands crimson and black panties peeked out of her un-buttoned and unzipped pants, only fueling the erotic movie playing in the back of his mind. He wanted to fist his hands in that tumbling mass of midnight hair and devour those crimson lips.

She took a deep breath and he glanced up again. She lay there with her eyes closed, her long black lashes laying like sooty lace against her cheek. The breath caused lush, large breasts to strain against the confining black satin of her bra. He felt muscles tense under his hands.

He also sensed such contained passion in her and wanted to be the one to unleash it. He saw himself cupping those incredible tits in his hands, tasting that sweet flesh as he traced her tattoos with his tongue. He wanted her wild for him, kissing, clawing, and biting, overwhelmed by the sensations he'd give her.

She stretched slightly under his hands, almost as if she was feeling what he was feeling.

The picture in his mind switched yet again, this time the image of being buried deep inside her and loosing himself in those drowning-pool eyes even as he lost himself in her body. The visual was so strong, so intense and real he couldn't help but feel his body starting to respond.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to clear the sensuous images from his brain so he could concentrate. He'd hate to have to explain that he'd fucked her tattoo up because he was too busy thinking about making her come her brains out.

Turning away to pour some more ink that he didn't really need, he tried to compose himself and subtly shift in his chair to alleviate the uncomfortable tightness in his groin. He turned back to her, and focused intently on the almost-complete tattoo. After only a few minutes of shading, her voice penetrated his concentration.

"Shannon."

Dear god, her voice had gone even rougher, just like in his fantasy. He looked up. Her eyes were almost totally black, her chest flushed and heaving, and one hand had a white-knuckled death grip on the edge of the table.

Oh yeah, she was feeling what he was feeling. She cleared her throat.

"You don't realize what you're doing to me, do you? Honey, look where you other hand is." she said.

He looked down at the almost-completed tattoo and sure enough, his black-gloved left hand was idly stroking and caressing her lower stomach.


	4. Here's Hoping This Day Won't End

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer–I don't own anyone you might recognize from this story. They're their own property. Most of the characters are based on real characters, just the names have been changed to protect the guilty. I also don' t own any song lyrics or anything else I may quote.

Note–**I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who's given me such great reviews and are keeping up with this story, you're the reason I do this! Please, keep it coming!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He just sat there starting at his hand like it was some kind of alien being acting independently of his brain. I was trying just to breathe and get a grip on my wayward hormones. When our eyes met, there was a curious mix of desire and embarrassment in his. Locked into this intense stare, the air between us thickened by the second, his hand still burning like a coal on my stomach. I couldn't have looked away if my life had depended on it.

He must have bumped the table beside him as he moved because something crashed to the floor.

Just like that, the spell was broken. He jumped and jerked his hand away from my skin like it had burned him. He bounced out of the chair, a flush creeping up his neck as be bent to retrieve the box of gloves that had fallen, taking more time than he needed. Finally, he turned back to me. Now he just looked uncomfortable and nervous, as well as slightly dazed. He ran a hand over the black bandana covering his hair.

"Listen, Daere, I'm so sorry. That was totally unprofessional and inappropriate. I don't know what I was thinking," he said, his expression sincere.

"The last think I ever wanted to do was make you uncomfortable. Fuck." Now he was pacing the small confines of the booth. I raised my hand for him to stop.

"Shannon, stop. It's ok. I could tell you weren't doing it on purpose. I know you weren't trying to cop a feel. Believe me, I'm not offended. I'm flattered, actually. And you didn't make me uncomfortable, at least not the way you mean. Come on, we're both adults, no need to make a big deal about it. So please, just relax and sit back down so we can finish."

He stopped abruptly, his expression inscrutable as he looked at me.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said, adroitly blanking my facial expression to seem calm and collected. Nothing could be further from the truth, but this was neither the time nor the place.

He visibly relaxed to a degree as he sat back down. As he bent back down over my hip, I could see that his neck was still flushed, and the tension in the air was definately still there, but it was diffused to a tolerable point. I ached with denied arousal and I couldn't help wonder what he was thinking as I lay back and closed my eyes again, my mind racing as I waited for him to complete my tattoo.

As he concentrated on shading the last parts of her tattoo, Shannon administered a mental head-smack to himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He'd practically molested a client. Yeah, she was sexy as hell and he had been fantasizing, but that was no excuse. He'd been around plenty of beautiful women in his life and had never had any trouble controlling himself. Thank god she seemed cool with it and hadn't freaked out. That would have been bad. Very bad. She definitely didn't strike him as the type to go for a casual, one-night fuck. She had too much class for that.

He paused to refresh the ink again, and a thought slammed into in mind. She'd said she was flattered, hadn't she? She was flattered that he found her attractive? What the hell? Did the woman not know how stunning she was? Someone like her should have men lining up to date her. He surreptitiously glanced at her left hand. No wedding or engagement rings. There was no way this girl could be single, could there?

As he finished up, an idea about getting to know her better formed in his mind, bringing a smile to his face.

The cool sensation of soap solution hitting my skin drew me back from my musings. There was no way this gorgeous, talented man could be interested in me. Hell, he could have been thinking of any number of dazzling, equally famous women, or even a fan for that matter. I mentally gave myself a reality check. I'm sure he was just worried about offending me or bad publicity for the shop or a lawsuit or something. He'd probably been thinking about some perfect centerfold type when he'd been caressing me. No need to get my hopes up there. I'm definitely not that naïve.

But he was incredibly gentle as he wiped my side down and soothingly applied salve to the super-sensitive skin. He sat back and studied his handiwork. He grinned.

"Damn, that turned out great, even if I did do it. Wanna hop up and check it out while I clean up?" he asked, offering me his hand.

Taking it, I slid out of the chair and stretched, trying to loosen muscles gone tight from being still for so long. I crossed the checkered floor of the shop to the full-length mirror on the other side of the room.

It looked even better on my skin than it had on paper, the reds and black lustrous against my skin. The lines were clear and the shading perfect. The design curved and swirled, accentuating the curve of my small waist and flare of my hip. The lines themselves looked like just-forged metal that was still red-hot in the center and cooling on the edges. They framed the words "For so as steel is tested in fire, so will love be perfected in pain" which were written just at my waist in an ornate script that appeared to be backlit by a deep red glow. It was utterly flawless, I thought as I turned this way and that to admire it from all angles. Shannon suddenly appeared beside me in the mirror. Damn, he could move quietly for such a big man.

"So, what do you think?" he asked. I beamed at him.

"It's amazing. It's beyond perfect. Thank you so much. You're very talented, you know."

"It was a pleasure. Do you mind if I take some pics of it for my portfolio before we bandage you up?" he asked.

"Not at all." I replied.

So for the next little while, I posed for him as he snapped pics with digital cameras, both mine and his. He even took a few with is phone, which happened to be the black twin to my own Blackberry. He even knelt in front of me to get some up-close shots, giving me all kinds of censorable thoughts. Still on his knees, he looked up at me.

"You know, I think that has to be one of the sexiest tattoos I've ever seen, period. It just accentuates your body perfectly."

Our eyes met yet again and that little jolt of electricity shot through me again. Suddenly, all I could picture was being pressed up against the bright purple wall with my legs draped over those wide shoulders as he drove me crazy with his mouth.

I actually jumped when he touched my side lightly. My nipples were hard and exquisitely sensitive to the friction of bra and my nipple rings. Damn, I thought, this man is dangerous for my sanity. He gracefully got to his feet.

"I guess we better get you bandaged," he said, reaching for the tape. I made a face and he laughed.

"It looks too good to cover up." I said, jokingly.

"Yeah, but you can't be walking around topless like that. Just think of the accidents you'd cause, and I'm sure the cops around here aren't equipped for riots. And think of all those poor guys you'd give heart attacks and girls you'd make jealous with that body and sick tattoo. I'd just have to be your bodyguard, I guess," he joked, flexing for me. I couldn't help admire the play of the muscles in his shoulders as he taped me up. When he finished, he tossed me my shirt and I slid it back on.

"It'll just take me a few minutes to wrap up," he said as he swiped my debit card. As I signed the reciept, I noticed the amount was considerably smaller than I'd anticipated. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sure this is right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You came a long way down here. Don't worry about it," he said, flicking off the lights. I stubbornly added a nice tip to the reciept, hoping he wouldn't look to closely at it yet. I glanced at the clock. It was almost eight p.m. We'd been together for over eight hours and I really didn't want it to end just yet.

I definitely didn't want the night to end here as I checked out his perfect ass encased in a snug pair of worn jeans as I followed him out into the humid summer evening. The sun had just set and the brightness of day was fading and the temperature was just right. This was my favorite time of day.

He locked the door behind us and turned to me, twirling the keys around his thick fingers and grinning at me once again. The rogue was back. His smile was infectious, I couldn't help smiling back. Damn, I couldn't remember smiling this much in a long, long time. I swear, I felt high. I wasn't sure if it was an endorphin high from the new ink, him, or a combination of the two and I couldn't care less. I felt great. He looked down at me, that devlish smile still quirking those pretty lips, and his green eyes were sparkling.

"Hey, I have an idea. How bout instead of calling your girl right now we go get something to eat. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He playfully bumped me with his shoulder.

"After all, I usually at least take a girl out to dinner _before _I grope her," he said teasingly.

Before I could answer, he put on a pitiful look.

"Because if you don't, it's just gonna be me, Oz, and some take out, and it's too pretty a night to be sitting at home." He was giving me pleading, puppy-dog eyes. How could I resist? I shoved him back playfully.

"Oh, and you made it through the whole tattoo and you put up with me all day. That at least deserves dinner."

"Ok, ok. I'll go," I said, still smiling. I was beginning to think the grin was gonna become permanent.

"Awesome." he said, wrapping an arm around my un-tattooed left side and guiding me across the parking lot.


	5. I Need Ten More Minutes With You

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Disclaimer–I don't own anyone you might recognize from this story. They're their own property. Most of the characters are based on real characters, just the names have been changed to protect the guilty. I also don' t own any song lyrics or anything else I may quote.

Note–The song featured is "10 More Minutes With You"--by Kill Hannah, song lyrics are in italics

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He hit the remote to unlock a shiny black Hummer truck that had some killer rims. He opened my door for me and I settled myself into the soft leather as he climbed in the driver's side. He rolled down the windows to dissipate the day's heat and looked over at me. Abruptly, he snapped his fingers and reached for his back pocket.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You need to call Tee and let her know what's up. I don't want her thinking I'm chopping you up and stuffing you in a freezer somewhere," he said, producing my Blackberry and powering it up. Immediately, it began going crazy with alerts, the dominant ringtone repeating being Seether's "Breakdown." Oh, I definitely didn't want to know, didn't want anything to ruin this day.

He waited patiently for the phone to stop going crazy and looked at me curiously.

"Your inbox is full and you have twenty-eight new voicemails. Damn. I know I'm not supposed to let you, but do you want to check them? Might be something important."

I shook my head empathetically.

"No, I don't. Just press 5, Tee is on my speed dial." I just listened as he talked.

"Hey, It's Shannon. We're done, but I'm keeping her for a while longer, we're going to grab some dinner. Just wanted to let you know." He was quiet for a second listening to her. "Ok, we will. Yeah, I know where that is. See you later."

After he disconnected he held the phone out to me and I shook my head again.

"Turn it back off and keep it. I'm enjoying being unavailable for once." He shrugged.

"Alright then. Next question, what to have for dinner. What do you like?"

"I'm not picky, but a good steak or some seafood sounds good to me, unless you want something else. You know more about what's around here than I do."

He started the Hummer and gave me a sly grin as he put it in gear.

"I know just the place."

I relaxed into the soft seat and enjoyed the ride. We had the windows down, the fresh air carrying the summer scents of just-mown grass and wild honeysuckle as well as a teasing trace of his scent. We drove through the deepening twilight on the winding two-lane road in a companionable silence. He was singing along with the radio, tattooed fingers tapping the steering wheel. I closed my eyes, sighing contentedly. I couldn't remember the last time I'd felt this good.

Normally, I wouldn't have gone anywhere with someone I just met. I mean, I am a cop after all, and cautious by nature. But being with him just felt right, deep down in places I'd given up for dead a long, long time ago.

The tires crunched onto gravel as we slowed, turning into a parking lot and bringing me out of my reverie. The unmistakable smell of a river greeted me when I climbed out of the SUV. The building itself was weather-beaten and unassuming. Once again, I found a brawny arm wrapped around my waist as we walked.

In short order, we were seated on a deck at the back of the building overlooking a wide ribbon of water glistening in the darkness. Other than the sporadic presence of the waitress, we were alone. The deck was lit only by candles on the tables and tiki torches mounted on the surrounding railing. It was a beautiful summer night, a romantic setting, and there was a gorgeous man sitting across from me. Life didn't get much better than this.

In the low light, Shannon looked almost un-earthly handsome. It made his tan skin look even more golden and the colors of his tattoos even more vivid. He'd taken his hat off, but the black bandana still covered his hair except for his stubby ponytail. The black wife beater he was wearing exposed most of his muscled shoulders and clung to the defined contours of his chest.

I finally began studying the menu instead of him when the waitress returned with our drinks, a beer for him and a rum and coke for me. After the weekend I'd had, I didn't even want to think about drinking beer for a long while. I sipped my drink as he ordered shrimp cocktail as an appetizer.

I was still trying to decide what I wanted when I noticed he was studying me and not the menu. Not knowing what to say, pretended to be engrossed in the menu.

Shannon considered Daere from across the table, glad for the lack of other patrons. He'd definitely made the right decision bringing her here. By candlelight, she was even more stunning, if that was possible. Her skin gleamed bronze and her black and red ringlets were tousled from the wind. Unlike most women he'd known, she hadn't primped at all, which was strangely refreshing. Hell, she hadn't even looked in the mirror, and simply ran her hands through her hair to attempt to restore some kind of order.

Finally, I couldn't feign interest in the menu anymore and risked a peek over it at him. He looked utterly relaxed, his arms leaning on the table as he watched me. I was just getting ready to open my mouth to ask if there was something on my face when the waitress re-appeared, saving me from possibly making some inane comment.

She beamed at Shannon as she bent to set the shrimp between us, giving him ample opportunity for a look down her blouse.

"Here ya'll go. Are you ready to order?" she asked. He nodded to me to go ahead. I smiled at the woman, who was oblivious, as she was still staring at Shannon.

"I'll have the small sirloin, rare, with crab legs and a baked potato, everything but sour cream." She nodded vaguely in my direction as she wrote. Shannon ordered the same, except for ribs instead of crab. With one last lingering look at Shannon, she finally turned and strutted back into the building. I could barely contain my laughter, she was so obvious and he was so oblivious.

I laughed.

"She was looking at you like she wanted to have you for desert." I teased him. He looked mildly surprised.

"She was?" he asked. Completely oblivious, like I thought.

"Yep. Are you always this dense when women throw themselves at you? She's probably gonna spit in my food."

He gave me that mischievous, charming smile again.

"Only when the woman I'm with is so pretty she's got all my attention."

I laughed again at that as I plucked a shrimp and popped it in my mouth. His look got serious.

"You really don't realize how attractive you are, do you?" he asked, snagging a shrimp of his own. I just shrugged and looked away.

"I'm just another girl, Shannon, nothing out of the ordinary."

He was staring at me like he wanted to argue, but instead he changed the subject.

"So, what do you do besides work," he asked. I swallowed and blotted my lips before answering.

"Well, my life is pretty simple. I work a lot, sleep when I can, work out and train, and spend time with my friends and family when I can."

"Train? What do you mean by that?" he asked.

'Tae kwon do, kickboxing, boxing, and a little Krav Maga. Believe me, if I couldn't beat the shit out of someone or something after some of the shit I see at work, I'd go crazy. Same goes for hitting the firing range. Taking out people mentally is very cathartic and helps me keep my temper in check. You know, give it an outlet. It helps keep me sharp on the job, too."

He nodded as he chewed and swallowed another bite.

"I like to do that myself. I've gotten pretty into it since I've had some extra time. What do you carry?"

"My duty piece is a Sig, but by personal is my favorite. It's a custom Springfield Armory small-platform 9mm, and I have a Firestar as a backup."

"Nice. If you saw 'Sharpshooters' you know what I've got.

"Yea. Personally, I'm not a Glock fan. Now, the assault rifles and shotguns we use occasionally are fun, too. Not that I get to use them much, but I like to be familiar with them just in case. They're getting real big on non-lethal stuff now, like bean-bag rounds, pepper spray, and tasers. Call me old school, but I just don't much care for them."

We continued talking weapons and the like until our food arrived. We ate in silence for a bit before he started giving me that intent look again.

"So, are you single?" he asked. Thankfully, I had just taken a bite of my steak and had to chew and swallow before I could answer, giving me a few seconds to think.

"Yeah, sure am." I said, going for nonchalant. "What about you?"

"Me, too. I got out of a relationship a while ago. I find it hard to believe that a woman like you is single. Are all the men in Virginia blind, deaf, and dumb?"

I took another sip of my drink before I answered, feeling the rum burn pleasantly on its way down.

"I meet plenty of men, I'm just usually putting handcuffs on most of them. The best guys I know are like my brothers, so that would just be weird, and I don't mix work and pleasure, so…" I just let it trail off. "So, what happened with your last relationship?" I asked.

"We wanted different things from life and just grew apart once we weren't traveling together anymore. I learned at lot from her, though, and about myself, so it wasn't a total loss. What about you?"

"Once upon a long time ago I was engaged. We'd been together for four years, lived together, were planning a wedding and everything, and after that, I just haven't made it a priority, I guess." I said, hoping he wouldn't ask. Of course, he did.

"So, why aren't you married?"

I looked down at my plate, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"He died." There, short and simple, a whole lot of pain condensed into those two words. He immediately looked distraught.

"Jesus, Daere, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I can't imagine that." he said, reaching for my hand. His grip was warm and comforting.

"It's ok, you didn't know. Remember earlier today when you asked me about my ankle tattoo? The very same thing is carved into his head stone. It was my first tattoo, and it's the one that means the most to me."

"That's a beautiful way to remember someone. I really didn't mean to bring up anything unpleasant, I wanted you to have a good time tonight."

"It's been a long time now. It's not something you ever completely get over, you just learn to live with it. That, or go crazy." I said.

A few more minutes passed as we ate in silence. Eventually the awkwardness passed.

"So, tell me about the rest of your tattoos." he said, thankfully changing the subject again.

"Well, my back started with the devil girl. She represents a time in my life that was pretty out of control and self-destructive. The worst parts of myself, I guess. The other girl is the together, in-control side. They represent the two extremes of my personality."

"That makes sense," he said. "Kind of your own take on the whole good-versus-evil thing."

"Exactly. Then, I wracked my brain for a long time for something to put between them, to tie them together. Then, I passed my qualifying test for my federal carry permit and the guns just seemed to fit."

"Yeah, they tie it all together very well. What about this latest one, the one we did today? That's an interesting quote that I don't think I've ever heard before."

I sat back in my chair and sighed.

"That one is a little more complicated. It's became part of my philosophy of life. Sometimes you have to get completely destroyed so you can become something else. Something better, stronger. And that sometimes you have to lose everything to gain the detachment from your emotions to really see what you need and want in life. Also, it's a reminder to appreciate what you do have while you have it."

I was leaning toward him over the table now, intent on making my point.

"After all, how can you really know what love is and appreciate it if you've never felt pain?"

"I get it." he said, impressed by her explanation. He felt much the same way.

He watched her crack a crab leg and skillfully extract the meat. She dipped it in butter and dropped it in her mouth. A blissful expression came over her face and his thoughts veered back into x-rated territory.

"Oh, god, that's good." I said. "Anyway, back to the tattoo. It also means that life can break you down to the point that it will either destroy you or force you to change into a better person. The ultimate test, if you will."

He stopped slicing into his steak and gave me a serious look.

"I agree with that, totally. I couldn't have said it as eloquently as you just did, but I get it. I've been there myself."

I shrugged as I cut my own steak.

"Just another way of saying, what doesn't kill you will only make you stronger."

He nodded in agreement. I took another bite of my steak. The food was delicious and we ate quietly for a few moments.

Putting his fork down, he leaned across the small table to run his fingers lightly over the family crest on the upper part of my left arm, raising goose bumps on my skin that had nothing to do with temperature and everything to do with him.

"What about this one?" he asked, withdrawing his light touch. I managed to swallow without choking before I answered him.

"That one's easy. Tee, me, and our younger cousin Brooke all have it. It's to represent that family is forever, no matter what. We have a huge, completely insane family that are pretty amazing. Also, it's one of the last surviving original Welsh surname in this country, so we're proud of that, too."

We chatted on amicably about our families and friends, trading funny stories and talking about wrestling as we enjoyed the rest of our meal. The waitress finally re-appeared and began clearing the table.

"Is this going to be together or separate?" she asked.

I said, "Separate" at the same time he said, "together."

She glanced between us, taking in the equally stubborn looks and wisely retreated.

"I'll just give ya'll a few more minutes," she said over her shoulder as she walked away.

I gave him a fierce look.

"I'm perfectly capable of paying my own way. You already gave me more of a discount than you should on my tattoo. I'm paying for my own dinner." I stated.

He glared right back at me.

"I asked, I pay. I was raised to be a gentleman, and ladies don't pay for dinner. I've got it," he said, snatching the bill off the table and handing it and a card to the waitress as she re-appeared.

I was beat, and I knew it. Might as well be gracious about it.

"Thank you for dinner, then. But I've got the tip." I said, defiantly slapping a twenty on the table.

I stretched more as we waited for her to return with his receipt, trying to loosen tight muscles. I hadn't been to the gym since Thursday night and now it was Monday, and I was feeling it. He sat there, watching me curiously.

"I haven't managed to get a work out in since Thursday, and I seriously need one. I wonder if our hotel has a gym." He shook his head.

"Nope, but there is one in town. Would you want to go with me in the morning" he asked, hoping she would say yes.

I thought about his invitation as we walked back to the car.

"I'd love to. I'm not much of a morning person though, so consider yourself warned." I said as I buckled my seatbelt. He laughed, a rich, masculine sound.

"Believe me, you can't be worse than Matt or Jeff. Trust me."

The moon hung almost full in the sky, lighting the landscape with silvery radiance as we drove through the night. There was something intimate about being so close to each other in the confines of the front seat in the darkness. He kept brushing my hand and arm every time he fiddled with the radio or the ac or anything else on the dash. Suddenly, I heard a familiar song and reach over and turned it up, letting the lyrics to 10 More Minutes With You by Kill Hannah fill the truck. I sang along.

_"I don't know who you are, but somehow you're breaking my heart."_

He looked over at me and joined in.

_"But like a drug lift me up to the stars, it's why I'm feeling alive, It's the first time, Here's hoping this day won't end…I don' know now what to do, I don't care, I need ten more minutes with you."_

He clasped my hand in his again and glanced at me as he sang the next verse, green eyes gleaming in the darkness.

"_But one look and I'm hooked from the start…Tonight, I took in her eyes for the first time, I don't know now what to do, I don't care, I need ten more minutes with you"_

We sang along like fools until we pulled into the hotel parking lot. He navigated the big SUV into a parking spot and killed the engine. As silence enveloped us, suddenly I was nervous again.

I could see his profile in the dim light, then he turned to look at me. I could see those serious green eyes as he laced his fingers with mine. I thought my heart was going to jump right out of my chest.

"Daere." God, I loved how he said my name. "I'm glad you ended up here. It's been a long time since I've enjoyed spending time with anyone the way I have with you today."

I was speechless, drowning in those incredible eyes, my gaze held captive. He reached out with his other hand and gently traced the line of my jaw, stopping just short of my lips.

"You fascinate me. I want to get to know you better, and I really hope you feel the same."

It took me what seemed like an eternity to find my voice to answer him.

"I would like that very much," I finally managed to say, and we sat there smiling at each other like idiots for a few more moments before he tugged on my hand.

"Come on, gorgeous, let me walk you to your room."

Yet again, his arm wrapped around me as we crossed the parking lot. In our room, the lights were on and I could hear the TV. Nervous again, I looked up at him. He pulled his phone out as we stood there in the weak light. I gave him my contact info and he quickly keyed it in. My heart began pounding again when be pocketed the phone and stepped closer to me. I could feel the heat of his big body and the scent of his cologne was making me dizzy.

He cupped my face with one big, tattooed hand and took another step into me, pressing me between his heat and the cool metal of the door as he bent and gently pressed his lips to mine.

I swear, the earth tilted on its axis just from feeling those firm, velvety lips on mine. I could feel every hard, muscled inch of him pressed against me as I melted into the kiss. The kiss itself was gentle and pretty chaste, no tongue, just his lips on mine.

My mind froze, drowning in sensation as I wrapped my arms around his neck and caressed the nape of his neck. I don't know how long we stood locked together, exploring each others lips before he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine for a few seconds before fully pulling away, running the calloused pad of his thumb over my bottom lip before tucking an errant curl behind my ear. When he spoke, his voice was husky with desire.

"Good night, Daere. I'll see you in the morning, say about ten?"

I simply nodded, unable to speak just yet as he turned to walk back to his car. My legs felt like jello and I couldn't move just yet as I watched him walk away. He got about halfway before he turned and jogged back to me.

This time, when he got to me, he pressed my phone into one hand then tangled both of his in my hair, cupping the back of my head as he kissed me again, harder and fiercer this time. I made an involuntary sound low against his lips. He tore himself away from me with one light, teasing flick of his tongue across my bottom lip. He turned his head to whisper, "Sweet dreams, beautiful," in my ear, his warm breath feathering down my neck.

He was getting into the truck before I could react. Still watching him, I fumbled behind me fore the doorknob, somehow knowing he wouldn't leave until I was safely inside. My lips were tingling and my body on fire as I managed to turn the knob and all by fall into the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you enjoy the longer chapter, read and review, and update I shall! **


End file.
